


Sulla riva del fiume

by ImperialPair



Series: OTP Challenge! [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: La pioggia scende con forza sul tuo viso e quasi si mescola alle lacrime che tu, Momoshiro, a stento riesci a trattenere e che inesorabilmente percorrono le tue guance finendo con cadere sulla riva di quel fiume.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Raccolta: Sulla riva del fiume  
> Titolo: Sulla riva del fiume  
> Challenge: OTP Chalenge!  
> Pacchetto: ANGST  
> Prompt: Pioggia, Lacrima (usato al plurale )   
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Momoshiro x Kaido

La pioggia scende con forza sul tuo viso e quasi si mescola alle lacrime che tu, Momoshiro, a stento riesci a trattenere e che inesorabilmente percorrono le tue guance finendo con cadere sulla riva di quel fiume.  
I tuoi occhi ormai sono terribilmente gonfi e quasi ti fanno male per la furia di quel pianto che non sei in grado di controllare: “Basta!” ti dici “Non voglio più piangere”.  
Sei completamente disperato, lo sai benissimo ma nonostante questo continui a disperarti per la sua morte avvenuta durante l’ultimo anno delle medie. Tre anni sono passati da allora e ancora sei qui a struggerti per la dipartita del tuo amato.

Era lì che il tuo Kaidou era morto, il ragazzo che nessun altro a parte te aveva conosciuto fino in infondo.  
Non era solo il compagno di squadra con cui attaccavi briga per un nonnulla o lo scorbutico che voleva sembrare, tu, Momoshiro, l’avevi conosciuto oltre la maschera di cattivo ragazzo che tutti gli affibbiarono.  
Con il tempo avevi incominciato ad amare il lato dolce che si nascondeva in quel cuore all’apparenza duro, ma che era il più tenero del mondo: bastava pensare a come si fosse sacrificato per salvare la vita a quel bambino caduto proprio in quelle acque, durate quel tifone che aveva reso la corrente così violenta che nemmeno qualcuno muscoloso e resistente come Kaidou era riuscito a domare.  
Il bambino si salvò, ma Kaidou aveva inghiottito così tanta acqua che non ci fu nulla da fare, morì soffocato mentre tu cercavi di rianimarlo con tutte le tue forze.  
Il ragazzo che amavi, quello a cui avevi dato il tuo primo bacio e lo stesso con il quale avevi perso la verginità, durante l’ultimo anno delle medie poco prima dell’incidente, scomparve fra le tue braccia prima che tu gli dicessi cosa provassi. In quei tre anni te ne sei pentito con tutte le forze e il tuo unico desiderio ormai e di dirgli tutto quello che continui a nutrire, ma sapevi che fosse impossibile, Kaidou mai ti avrebbe sentito e il solo pensiero ti uccideva.

Ora sei qui a osservare il punto in cui quegli occhi così duri in apparenza, si erano spenti, ma che ti avevano mostrato una dolcezza smisurata che nessun altro avrebbe mai potuto sostituire.  
Tre anni sono passati, ma il dolore è così vivo che ti senti distrutto esattamente come il giorno più orribile della tua vita: il tuo cuore in quell’istante morì assieme a quello di Kaidou e sai benissimo che quella sofferenza ti avrebbe accompagnato per il resto della vita.


End file.
